$\Huge{70}\div{10}={{?}}$
Explanation: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ ${{7}}$ ${{8}}$ ${{9}}$ ${{10}}$ ${{11}}$ ${{12}}$ ${{13}}$ ${{14}}$ ${{15}}$ ${{16}}$ ${{17}}$ ${{18}}$ ${{19}}$ ${{20}}$ ${{21}}$ ${{22}}$ ${{23}}$ ${{24}}$ ${{25}}$ ${{26}}$ ${{27}}$ ${{28}}$ ${{29}}$ ${{30}}$ ${{31}}$ ${{32}}$ ${{33}}$ ${{34}}$ ${{35}}$ ${{36}}$ ${{37}}$ ${{38}}$ ${{39}}$ ${{40}}$ ${{41}}$ ${{42}}$ ${{43}}$ ${{44}}$ ${{45}}$ ${{46}}$ ${{47}}$ ${{48}}$ ${{49}}$ ${{50}}$ ${{51}}$ ${{52}}$ ${{53}}$ ${{54}}$ ${{55}}$ ${{56}}$ ${{57}}$ ${{58}}$ ${{59}}$ ${{60}}$ ${{61}}$ ${{62}}$ ${{63}}$ ${{64}}$ ${{65}}$ ${{66}}$ ${{67}}$ ${{68}}$ ${{69}}$ ${{70}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{70}\div{10}={7}$